From the Ashes' Prologue *Sequel to Rising Star*
by dhuron
Summary: Takes place after the events of 'Rising Star'. Who is the new threat to the pilots?
1. Default Chapter

From the Ashes

Disclaimers: GW is not mine, just borrowing the characters for a little bit. I don't own nor claim to own anything within except for the fic itself. Poetry unless sated otherwise belongs to me. As in Rising Star, I will be taking some liberties with technology. This is the third fic in a series 'arc'. Jester Unmasked and Rising Star are the other two stories. 

Warnings: AU, OOC,Yaoi, mild language, a bit of sap, not too much else in this part

Parings: 1+2, 3+4

`From the Ashes' Prologue

Heero paced back and forth awaiting any word from Professor G on Duo's condition. They took him into the operating room about one and a half hours ago, his patience had run out about one hour ago. //Is everything going okay? Any problems??// Unknown to him, Wufei was very annoyed with his pacing.

"Yuy, sit down and stop fretting like a child. Everything is fine" Glaring at the Chinese pilot for a good while, he finally consented and took a seat eyes never leaving the door. Hands on his lap, fingers interlaced, he sat there not moving. Quatre looked over and sighed.

"Heero, everything is okay. Don't be so worried, nothing is going to happen." Seeing the stoic pilot not responding, he turned back to Trowa and their `discussion'. They were interrupted by the swish of the doors, turning just in time to see Heero literally fly from his chair to question, or rather interrogate, the Professor. Smiling a known smile, he told them all everything went as expected and Duo was back to his old self. Moving out of the way as Heero ran into the room to find his koi. Shaking his head in amusement, G went to talk with the others. 

******************************

Duo laid there absorbed in this thoughts. //Returned to normal.// Although he wanted it, he still felt a pang about leaving that wonderful dream life behind. //Perhaps after this war I can go back. For the second time in my life, I felt like I belonged.// Hearing the door open, he looked over and saw the reason he lived. "Heero"

Heero looked upon the vision before him, his koi returned to him. //Thank whatever higher power I have him// He walked up to the figure lying the bed, sitting on the edge he caressed that face. "Duo, I have something I want to read to you" . Pulling out a piece of paper from his jeans, he unfolded it and began to read to his love.

> _"Rebirth_
> 
> _The bottle sits  
once void and forgotten  
Now contains the burring flame  
The flame of life and rebirth_
> 
> _The desolate terrain begins anew  
The ground shakes no more  
as the blackness begins to green  
and the ominous clouds recede._
> 
> _The crow returns  
to it's pure form  
The Dove   
flying high in the brightening sky_
> 
> _The dark reality fades  
Silence is overcome  
Color returns and restores  
as the flame grows_
> 
> _The Soul grows  
outshining the brightest star  
Nature within changes  
Bleak winter no more_
> 
> _The bottle glows  
blinding in intensity  
The seed of life  
grows, reclaiming the hold_
> 
> _A glorious rebirth  
but started by another  
My soul shines   
thanks to you._
> 
> _For words can not   
express the immense feelings  
To one so kind  
worthy of everything_
> 
> _One that has lived  
in pain,   
until this day  
One that has saved me from darkness_
> 
> _One that deserves  
much more than  
he knows, as  
he has given greatly_
> 
> _The one,  
YOU  
who has rekindled  
the fire within_
> 
> _Allow me to  
plant a seed, as you have done  
and remove the eclipsing pain  
so that the fire may burn once again_
> 
> _Desolation no more  
from the deepest parts  
of my burning soul  
I thank you for  
my soul has been healed"_
> 
> _ "I love you Duo"_

With a radiant smile, Duo kissed him tenderly and pulled him to lie next to him. Curled together, they spoke endearments of love to each other slowly falling into a peaceful sleep. The others peeked in and smiled at the sight. //They are so right for each other// was the collective thought. Shutting the door softly, the small group went to discuss the problems with repairing the Gundams.

//////////////////////////////////////////

Lady Une stood in a secret hanger, a smug smile marking her face. Looking upon the new suits that will destroy the gundams. //Ah yes, just a little more time. You think you've won, but far from it.// Lights flickered within the hanger, throwing obscure shadows on her face.

Doctor J sat staring at the information he just received. He was seething with anger. //He is in the way of My solider// Throwing the papers into the fire, he stormed off to make plans.

////////////////////////////////////////

TBC........

dhuron 


	2. From the Ashes (1/13)

Disclaimers: GW is not mine, just borrowing the characters for a little bit. I don't own nor claim to own anything within except for the fic itself. Poetry unless sated otherwise belongs to me. As in Rising Star, I will be taking some liberties with technology. There will be some new characters introduced into this series. As stated before, this is the third fic in a series of fics. If you haven't read 'Jester Unmasked' or 'Rising Star' do so please to forego any confusion. 

Warnings: AU, OOC,Yaoi, mild language, violence, bastard J, A little bit of lime, just a pinch.

Parings: 1+2/2X1, 3+4

'From the Ashes' Part One 

The five pilots walked into the safehouse, it had been too long since they were together at their 'home'. Pulling Duo up into his arms, Heero went upstairs to their room, ignoring the catcalls and whistles from below. Awkwardly opening the door, he entered and went over to the bed. Placing his love in the center, he called beside him, pulling him back into the embrace. "Welcome home koi".

"Home, I like the sound of that" Yawning, Duo laid his head on the welcoming chest and slowly fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. Heero just watched the sleeping beauty beside him, content with things for once.

**************************

Dr. J listened to his subordinate's report intently, "So the pilots will be attending Relena's little party tonight. Get everything ready, I want no failures" The aid nodded curtly and walked out of the room to prepare. //Soon that brat will no longer be a burden//. Unknown to J, in another room two figures sat in silence listening to his plans. Fists clenched, the two got up as one to make their own plans.

Trieze was laying on the grand silken bed, looking at the person still asleep beside him. //Hmm Zechs, did I wear you out?// the thought with a smirk. Trieze was rather smug these days, the special suits were almost done, the gundams still hadn't learned of their existence. //They won't know until it's too late// The body beside him began to stir, he was greeted with a sleepy, yet seductive smile. 

***************************

"But Heero, I want to stay home tonight. I don't wanna go out." Duo was whining, they had been invited to one of Relena's parties. Duo, although he liked her, wanted to stay home and spend time with his koi. //I have sooo much catching up to do//. 

"Duo, we are going." Heero stated in his monotone.

Throwing his hands up in the air in frustration, he agreed. "Fine Heero we'll go" //Just you wait till I get my hand on you....// a sinister grin appeared on his face. //yes just you wait till I get them on you// With the evil glint, he took off to the bathroom to start the long task of getting ready. Meanwhile, Heero was on the laptop checking for messages. //He agreed a bit too quickly// Shaking his head, he decided he was being paranoid.

The party was a huge hit, the ballroom was filled with delegates from all the colonies. Relena moved through the crowd greeting various faces. Trowa and Quatre were dancing with each other, Wufei had vanished somewhere. Duo was trying to pry Heero off of the seat and dance with him. "Come on Heero, I wanna dance"

"No"

Putting on his best puppy face, Duo tried again. "Pleeease Heero" 

"Duo, you know I don't like dancing..." The rest of the sentence was cut off by Duo turning around and storming off. //Che...just one dance. That's all I wanted.// A young woman walked up to Duo, as if reading his mind she asked for a dance. //Why not?// He accepted and the two went to the dance floor. The two moved as one, gracefully moving along the floor like seasoned dancers. All eyes ventured their way, watching the 'perfect' couple. //Deja Vu// Duo thought for a moment. The song ended all too suddenly, his dance partner bowed respectfully and vanished into the crowd. Duo tried to stop her and ask a name, but she had already disappeared.

Heero sat alone watching Duo, his Duo, dance with that female. //Damn. He only wanted to dance, why didn't I just go out there.// Trowa and Quatre paused and watched Duo and the mysterious woman. No one saw the black clad figure slowly assemble a sniper rifle. The figure waited until the target took a seat.

Walking back to the table, Duo was deep in thought, he was confused by the odd feeling. Looking up he was treated with Heero's eyes. //Hmm. Kill two birds with one stone.// Letting a wicked smile play across his lips, Duo sat down next to Heero. "Hi Hee-chan, did you feel all alone." Heero gasped as a hand moved up his thigh and started to squeeze his length. Duo smirked at the little gasp, //Did you think I forgot about this afternoon.// Slowly and very teasingly he started rubbing the growing erection, looking around to make sure no one was paying attention, he slipped his other and under the table and unzipped the pants. "Du..DUo..what are..." The rest of his statement ended in a light moan as one hand slid past the pants and began to caress the heated flesh.

The gunman watched as his target took a seat at the table, lifting the weapon onto his shoulder, he took aim. Right through the head, smiling smugly, his finger slowly started to depress the trigger. A cough from behind him startled him, turning his head to see what or who it was, the assassin saw a tall figure of a young man, who was aiming a gun at his head. "I will not allow you to hurt him" the stranger said while firing the gun. Another figure appeared from the shadows, catching the fallen body and gun before they hit the ground. The two looked down to the intended victim. Shaking their heads at the scene, they dragged the body out into the night.

Heero's mind was in complete lock down, he couldn't think or react. He could only feel the imminent orgasm those talented hands were bringing him to. Trying his best not to draw attention to himself, he felt himself nearing the ledge, about to fall into a glorious climax, only to have the hands disappear. Whipping his head to glare at his koi, "What the hell?? Finish it Duo" He was frustrated beyond belief, on the verge to climax only to be denied.

Duo mentally grinned, he knew Heero was close. Almost laughing from his low, but forceful request, he only smiled sweetly at his koi. "I will koi, maybe later. Not now though, this is your punishment for making me come here and not dancing with me." With that said, he offered Heero one last smug smile, got up and vanished in the crowd. Heero sat there, still painfully hard in shock. //Why that little tease...//

TBC........

dhuron

  
  


Next  
Back  
Bond of Love   
Home  
  


  
  
  



	3. From the Ashes (2/13)

Disclaimers: GW is not mine, just borrowing the characters for a little bit. I don't own nor claim to own anything within except for the fic itself. Poetry unless sated otherwise belongs to me. As in Rising Star, I will be taking some liberties with technology. Gomen for crossposting and any typos. 

Warnings: AU, OOC,Yaoi,language, lime, Bastard J, orignal characters

Parings: 1+2, 3+4

'From the Ashes' Part 2

J was furious, his best assassin laid dead in front of his hideout's door. "Damn it!!" Kicking the useless corpse out of the way, he went into the base. Going through some files, his smirk came back. //This time he won't escape//. Typing up an email, he sent it to the pilots and awaited the results. //Survival percentage almost none, escape this one 02.//

********************************

Four figures were in the room, voices low to keep anyone from hearing. They were discussing what to do about the arising problem with Dr. J.

"He is a damn bastard and should die" One of the females was declaring, the male beside her nodded his agreement.

"Yes he should die, but he is still important to this operation. We cannot take him out unless it is absolutely necessary" Professor G was trying to talk some sense into the young adults, but apparently was failing. 

"Lumin, Orion please calm down. I know this is hard on you, as it is equally on me. But we must remain in the shadows for now. We know now that J plans on getting rid of Duo, it is our job to prevent it." Setsuna directed at the brother and sister across from her. //I know how hard this is, we are in the same boat.// Finally the two siblings conceded with the wishes of their commander. Orion was opening his mouth to speak when they got an urgent message. 

"SHIT!" the collective response. Running out the door, they went to prevent another attempt on the life of pilot 02.

Professor G and Setsuna watched as they left, praying they were in time.

***************************

Meanwhile, back at Relena's party Heero sat in the same spot thinking of all the wonderful things he could do to Duo. //This is war koi// Leaving his spot, Heero went in search of his mischievous koi. He saw his lost love talking with Relena and Quatre, with a predatory gleam, he stalked upon his unknowing prey. Grabbing his arm, he pulled Duo with him out the door tossing a goodbye over his shoulder to the others. Duo eeped when he was tugged away from the small crowd he was talking with. Turning his head he saw Heero and a certain evil gleam in his eyes. //Oh Shit, pay back time. I'm gonna enjoy this// Looking back he saw the smirks from the rest of the gang.

The ride back to the safehouse was ominously quiet, Heero trying to strike some semblance of fear into Duo, while he was anxiously awaiting his 'punishment'. The sexual tension radiated from both of them, wanting nothing more than to rip off each other's clothes and make hot steamy love in the middle of the highway. 

***************************

Trieze, Une, and Zechs stood in the command center of another secret Oz base. They were going over the final details of their latest trap, one that would get rid of the gundams. "This time your Excellency we will not fail" Une's eyes were gleaming with sadistic glee, her new plan was flawless, or so she thought.

**************************

Heero all but dragged Duo to their bedroom, upon entering the room he tossed the braided one onto the bed and pounced. Swallowing Duo's eep with his kiss, he proceeded to strip off all of the boys clothes. Duo was moaning all throughout the splendid treatment, gasping as his neck was attacked by that skilled mouth and tongue. 

Heero's smirk was almost splitting his face, he slowly moved downward. Nipping and lapping at the abs, teasing the belly button with his tongue. Ignoring the soft pants from Duo, he moved down intending on swallowing the weeping length. 

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Fucking Shit!!!" screamed a very pissed off Duo, "What the hell is it??" A very embarrassed and small voice called back. "Gomen Duo, but you have a mission and are to leave immediately, this is classified as highest priority." Quatre back away from the door, hearing the enraged curses from both the rooms occupants, he heard shuffling and then the door exploded from it's hinges as Shinigami stormed down the hall towards the hanger. All the way down he swore the painful deaths of the assholes that ruined his fun.

After Duo had left, Heero went to the laptop and checked the message, curious as to why he was the only one assigned to it. Even though the other four gundams were not one hundred percent, they were still fight worthy. Reading the text his face fell, opening some other windows he sorted through some more information. //Shit, this is a trap//. Running out the door, he fully intended on backing up Duo.

TBC...

Well can anyone guess as to where the plot is leading with my favorite three new add in characters? *waves cyber pocky* Thanks goes to all those that have commented on my fics, thanks minna. *group glomp*  
  
dhuron  
  


Next  
Back  
Bond of Love   
Home  
  


  
  
  



	4. From the Ashes (3/13)

Disclaimers: GW is not mine, just borrowing the characters for a little bit. I don't own nor claim to own anything within except for the fic itself. Poetry unless sated otherwise belongs to me. As in Rising Star, I will be taking some liberties with technology.

Warnings: AU, OOC,Yaoi,language, a bit of sap,LEMON warning. If you aren't old enough, shoo!! 

Parings: 1+2, 3+4

'From the Ashes' Part Three

Omega stood against the tsunami of mobile suits, beam scythe flaring to life, he sped into the eye of the storm. //Shit, this was a trap. The doctors should have check out the data better. Dammit// Even though Omega was an advanced suit, it could only do so much against a platoon of mobile suits while the base, which was not suppose to have any defense capabilities, was busy pummeling his suit with missiles. Activating the more advanced weapon systems, Omega destroyed clusters of Aries with destructive beams while avoiding the base's defensive measures. Slowly the enemy's numbers were dropping to nil, when Heero's voice came over the intercom.

"Duo, are you ok?" Seeing the all the suits were destroyed, Omega turned to face the incoming suit. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was a clever trap, but not clever enough." Both pilots were absorbed with talking and looking at each other that neither noticed two Leo's approaching Omega's unguarded back.

Heero finally noticed the approaching danger and suddenly called out to his koi, just then two rays of light pierced the black veiled sky, reigning holy judgment upon the two suits. Spinning around, Duo saw the two suits slowly, cruelly deteriorate by the two blast until nothing but ashes remained. Checking his instruments for an indication of what or who helped him, Omega found nothing. //What the hell? It's as if the sky rained down it's fury to protect me// The thought struck him hard. //Are they watching out for me// Heero concerned voice brought him out of his inner thoughts. "Hmm..yeah I'm fine, just a bit flabbergasted." //Damn a good night wasted on this, hmm it doesn't have to be ruined// With that truly impish smirk, "Heero, race you back to the safehouse", then he took to the air and gunned down the thrusters. //Oh you won't get far koi// Heero was right on his heels.

Wing landed in the hanger first, quickly powering down and opening the hatch, Heero raced over to Omega just as it landed. Climbing up to the hatch door, he opened it with the emergency switch. //Well this is an emergency// was his thinking. The hatched seemed to be teasing with Heero, slowly and seductively opening only offering the slightest glimpse of the pearl inside. His heart rate racing, Heero ducked under, unable to wait for it to fully open and claimed the mouth of his koi in a long steaming kiss.

Duo was just as excited, willing that damn hatch to hurry the hell up so he could glomp onto Heero and continue where they left off. He was not expecting a certain body to jump into his lap and claim his mouth, but it was a most welcomed surprise. Heero sucking Duo's tongue into his mouth while squirming on his lap. Duo's moans started off soft, but grew as his shirt was nearly ripped off while another hand was busy with his pants. All coherent thought went out the proverbial window, matching Heero's intensity, he pulled away only to pull off the tanktop. Duo looked at Heero's lust filled eyes, gaze shifting lower seeing the erect nipples, heavy breathing and the light sheen of sweat. 

Heero locked eyes with Duo, also examining every inch of that wonderful body. He finally got the pants open, grabbing at the waistline he started pulling the offending garments off with the help of Duo's raised hips. Finally his eyes were able to feast upon Duo utterly naked and painfully aroused in the seat of his gundam. //Damn this is so bad// Was the impish thought. Nearly ripping off his own constrictive spandex shorts, he once again claimed Duo's lips, hands roaming all over the broad chest. Teasing each nipple, then lowering his attention to the aching need. In one quick motion, he swallowed Duo, loving the loud moan. Heero's only thought was the steaming arousal in his mouth, licking up and down it's length, flicking his tongue against the slit, almost as if it was made specifically for his mouth. Feeling Duo's body going tense and pour into his mouth, he greedily slurped it all down, rising from his knees he switched places with Duo.

Duo's knees almost gave out on him as he was pulled out of the small chair, he saw Heero sitting there legs apart slowly and erotically fondling himself. Reaching under one of the control panels, Duo pulled out a tube of lube. Quickly opening it, he squeezed a big glob onto his hands and coated Heero's near exploding erection. Unable to wait, Duo straddled Heero, bringing the glorious length to his puckered entrance. Slowly he lowered himself, being impaled by Heero was always to best feeling. Once the hard length had fully penetrated Duo, he started to ride Heero. Soon Heero was thrusting up to meet Duo's rigorous pace, their moans and screams of ecstasy filled the hanger. The pleasure raced through the veins, moans growing in intensity. With a loud cry of triumph, Heero released himself into Duo's hot channel, feeling Duo's seed splash against his abs. Both boys were panting, unmoving trying to regain some energy. Finally looking up, Duo kissed Heero passionately, and suggested they get cleaned up and head back to their room.

********************

Professor G listened to the sibling's report. They had succeeded in protecting Duo and still were able to remain undetected. "So they didn't see your Gundams?"

"No Sir, we were covered by the clouds. From the looks of it, they were confused as to the point of original of the beams" Lumin stated.

"They?" Setsuna was a little taken aback by this

"Yes, pilot 01 showed up in Wing."

//Is he getting suspicious of J??// she thought

The meeting was brief, afterwards Lumin and Orion decided to go into town.

**********************

After a long bubble bath, with Heero, Duo was feeling extremely happy. He had talked Heero into going out to town for a nice late evening. "Ready to go Hee-chan?" Heero nodded with a smile.

Lumin and Orion were walking down the side walk, when they bumped into another couple. Getting up from the ground and about to apologize, Orion froze in his tracks. Lumin was likewise dumbfounded, they had bumped into Duo and Heero. Quickly overcoming the initial shock, they apologized profusely hoping to get away quickly. //He's gotten so big// Lumin thought while getting a closer look at Duo. Heero helped Duo up from the ground, intending to glare at the other two for making his koi fall. He stopped when he saw that strange look on Duo's face.

//Why do I get the feeling I know them??// "It's ok, nothing to worry about. Hi my name is Duo, nice to meet ya." he extended his hand to the others.

"Hello, I'm Lumin and this is my brother Orion." She took the offered hand. Duo eyed her for a long moment then gasped. "Hey you were the one that asked me to dance at Relina's party". 

"Yes I was, and I must admit you dance very well"

"Thanks, hey if you two aren't busy would you like to join Heero and I for a late night dinner?" 

Knowing they shouldn't go, that they should stay away from these two, but they agreed whole heartedly. //It'll be nice to spend time with him and his lover. We can make sure he is taking care of Duo for us.//

"Sugoi! Let's go then" He grabbed Heero's hand and started walking down the sidewalk. At first Heero was not too sure about the siblings coming along, but seeing the joy in his eyes he decided it was a good thing. //Anything to keep him happy//

TBC...  
  
dhuron  
  


Next  
Back  
Bond of Love   
Home  
  


  
  
  



End file.
